


Surely We Can Entertain Ourselves

by Shinokama



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:52:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1477033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinokama/pseuds/Shinokama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki gets bored and all kinds of chaos comes of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A story of a somewhat mythically accurate Loki getting bored in Asgard and deciding to sleep with somewhat mythically accurate Thor. It's a creative mix of Norse mythology and my own preferences for the gods. (Which includes them looking pretty much the same as the actors in the movies, among other things.) Rated mature for later scenes, which will come if this peaks anyone's interest.

Loki knew two things. One, he was thoroughly bored with Asgard and all the “do-goody” gods that resided within. And two, he really, really wanted to sleep with Thor. No, he wasn’t particularly gay, but sleeping with Thor had been in the near front of his mind ever since he had first laid eyes on the blonde beast, and now Loki decided to give it his full attention. It would be a fun way to rile everyone up, since they were much too calm for Loki’s taste. It was his opinion that everyone should have a healthy good bit of chaos in their lives to make things interesting.

Whistling softly down the corridor, skipping every few paces to his tune, he peeped inside Odin’s throne room. Of course the old and “wise” god was there, muttering with his twin ravens, who took turns chirruping softly into his ears. It made Loki wonder if Odin already knew of his plans to bed the god’s more headstrong son. The simple thought make Loki’s face brighten with a grand smile, and he hoped fully that one of Odin’s current problems was just that.

He turned away from the All-Father and continued on his merry way down the great beautiful hall, his mind wrapped in succulent thoughts of his plans. The other gods would be absolutely horrified to learn that Thor slept with someone who had quite a bit of Jötunn running through their veins; sleeping with a giant equated to something of a large bit of scandal in this society, though not quite as much as sleeping with a dwarf. And that was one of the reasons why Loki found the idea so thrilling. He’d get the single experience of sleeping with Thor, which Loki was sure wouldn’t disappoint him, and on top of that he’d get to cause some mischief right here in Asgaurd.

These gods should be ever so thankful Loki liked to heat things up in life; otherwise they’d get to be a very boring lot. Why, what would they do without him? He tutted softly to himself, shaking his head at his own question. He knew fully that they would disintegrate into a mass of boredom, squabbling, and angst. Or worse, end up just like half-crazy and miserable Odin. Loki simply couldn’t let that happen, he thought too much of his friends and comrades. Loki knew the second he had been dragged in by that crude, golden-teethed waste of space Heimdall that this group of gods took life too seriously, and Loki’s mind had been made up on the spot then to personally make sure none of their lives stayed so serious and stale as long as he was around.

“Loki, hello!” announced the beautiful chief of the Valkyries, Freya, in her velvet voice, making him turn his head with a grin. “Freya darling,” he answered, spreading his arms and inviting her in for a hug. “How are you, lovely?” She glided into his arms graciously and he inhaled her sweet nectar of a perfume, grinning deeper into her golden silk hair that seemed to come alive and caress him. “Wonderful now that I’ve found you, Loki,” She answered in a husky whisper, looking up at him with a heavy-lidded gaze.

“My, you are indeed the picture of perfection, love,” He murmured immediately, knowing this was the response she expected, and not minding in the least of accommodating her desires. He was such a giver, he knew; and he felt ever so happy to be fulfilling promiscuous Freya’s petty yearnings. “Dear sweet Loki, you know just what to say to a woman to make her want to bed you,” she said coyly, toying with a strand of his black hair. “I do?” He asked innocently, playing along with their game while glancing down at the goddess’s ample bosom spilling out from the top of her gown. “Oh yes,” She breathed in a velvet voice, pulling him swiftly to her chambers.

Loki wasn’t the least bit surprised of the change of events; he had already slept with the lovely Freya once. It was only natural for her to crave more; after all, he was amazing in bed and knew it. He didn’t mind the upset in his plans either, what he expected of others’ lives he also expected of his own. Chaos was the best course of living, and structure was to be avoided or else suffer severe boredom and misery. And anyway, where would the challenge and fun be if he got everything he wanted without a fight?

Nowhere, he thought definitively, as he allowed Freya to disrobe him and returned the favor in earnest. Their affair was quick and to the point, and absolutely satisfactory to him. He rolled over on Freya’s bed and hovered over the stunning blonde, returning her brilliant grin as she sleepily looked up at him. “It’s always so good,” She murmured, reaching up to stroke the side of his smooth face with a delicate finger. “It’s all in the hips love,” Loki answered with a wink and a quick kiss to the giggling girl’s jawline. “Now dear, rest,” He murmured, holding her with his eyes, letting his magic flow through him and giving power to what he desired. Immediately she took his suggestion and succumbed to the willpower in his gaze, yawning delicately before fluttering her lids closed and going limp with sleep.  It was just too easy.

 It was so very simple to seduce women; even to seduce the very goddess of love and sexuality. Loki felt ever so satisfied as he gently rose from Freya’s bed and put his robes back on. Sleeping with women was a form of art, he thought. And what beautiful art two could make together when in the throes of passion. Sleeping with men though, was an entirely different story. It was not art, it was just fun. Crazy, messy, rough fun; and Loki loved it just as much as being with a woman.

He eased back into his garments and out of the goddesses’ room and latched the door in place, turning swiftly and once again continuing on his merry mission to the common room, where the grand table sat filled to the brim with food and drink, and the beautiful Valkyries lounged this way and that in their short skirts and stomach-bearing breastplates, serving dead mortals and the gods among them and flirting unabashedly.  Loki took a deep breath through his mouth, letting the electric and cheery energy of the room roll over his tongue and tasting it like a snake would. His eyes roamed excitedly over the faces and bodies of the men until he found the one he was looking for.

 Quickly Loki sauntered over to Thor, a grin playing on the corners of his lips. “Oh Thor, you great warrior,” Loki admired out loud, catching the blonde’s attention from the leg of lamb he feasted on. Thor grinned at the complement, pleased to see Loki. “Come, sit!” Thor boomed joyously, grabbing Loki’s tunic and tugging him effortlessly into the chair beside him. “We feast, then we fight once more!” He exclaimed over the roar of the mass gathered around the table.

”Yes, I know how it works,” Loki commented, taking a roll from the table and eating a piece, deciding to get right to the point. “But don’t you get tired of the same things over and over?” Loki drilled his gaze deep into Thor’s crystal-blue eyes, intent on an answer. It would be the hinge on how his plan would swing. Thor’s face scrunched as he thought the question over, puzzling over it seriously. The great hulking god was known for many things, but brains were not one of them. Loki patently awaited an answer, allowing Thor the chance to complete the arduous task of thinking up a reply while he continued to pick apart the fresh bread in his hands.

“No, why would Thor?” He finally answered; asking the question like it was insane to suggest what Loki had. “Well I was only curious, mighty warrior,” Loki instantly replied, now sure where his plan would take him. “I wouldn’t want the best fighter the nine realms have ever seen getting bored of fighting the same men time and time again; I’d want to do something to ease his boredom.” Thor’s expression shifted from confusion and returned to joy as he interoperated Loki’s reasoning, and all was on track again. “’Course not Loki,” Thor answered with a throaty laugh. “But Thor would like to fight Loki for a change for sure,” he added, somewhat surprisingly getting Loki’s hint and playing right into his hand.

“I would be honored,” Loki answered with a slight bow of his head, grinning from ear to ear. Oh, it was just so easy. Thor was making it too easy for him; he didn’t even have to force feed the brute any answers. “Then let us fight!” Thor roared in carefree laughter as the mob of men began moving from the table and towards the doors that led to the immense courtyard. “Indeed, lord, let us wage battle,” Loki answered with a smile, jumping up with the great man and walking along-side him to the outside battle field. Already men were beginning to throw themselves into combat, spinning and slashing with swords and maces and battle-axes, and the clinging of metal on metal and laughter and grunts of pain filled the space.

Loki looked around, soaking in the constant thriving energy of the action, his heart hammering excitedly in his chest. Out of the blue Loki heard the great roar of the thunder god, and spun around to find the great hulking Thor hurling himself full-force behind his hammer, straight at him. With a huge laugh Loki managed to doge the blow and turn, materializing a beautiful and intricate staff of unbreakable golden metal in his hands. He did ever so like style to his weapons. “Thor, you marvelous thing!” Loki shouted as he danced around the blows of the eager man. “The gods truly gave birth to a divine being when they borne you into these worlds!”

Thor huffed a huge laugh, entertained at the combination of a sly battle opponent and complements paired together. Together they danced a close-proximity ballet, diving and dodging, bobbing and weaving around the others’ weapon and thrusts while attacking with their own assaults. “Dear Thor, you will get the best of me yet!” Loki cried coyly, sure the other man would not get the innuendo, slinking his body away from the hammer that was aimed for his left hip and brushing the back of himself against Thor’s belly, sliding quickly under the man’s free arm. He quickly jerked his staff around the man’s leg and pulled, knocking him off balance and into the ground.

“What a marvelous fighter, so tenacious!” Loki roared in encouragement as Thor rose with a vengeance, a huge vicious grin on his face. They were both having so much fun neither of them knew what to do with themselves Loki thought happily. Loki felt drunk on the feeling of being so close to victory against the thunder god, and by the look of it Thor was enjoying himself to the same degree. They parried faster and closer, always connected at some point on their bodies, panting and bleeding from various shallow wounds, snarling and roaring at one another in a frenzy with manic grins on their faces.

They spun faster and faster, dodging blows by mere fraction of inches and grunting and shouting their exclamations at the other with each move, completely engulfed in the heat of battle. They continued to pick up pace in a wild dance of violence and Loki marveled at the dexterity of the hulking beast of a man before him. Thor hardly looked like he could move fast enough to keep up with the slinky dark-haired half-breed, but to Loki’s pleasant shock Thor was doing just fine at keeping the pace. In fact, he was setting it, and Loki was working to keep up, unfamiliar with Thor’s style and learning on the fly.

True, Loki was no warrior by traditional standards, preferring instead to use his cunning, trickery and magic to win him the upper hand and victory, but there was certainly no problem in having a good time with some old-fashioned dirty play. Loki cried out loudly as he swiftly stabbed with his staff straight at Thor’s unblocked stomach, sure he was finally going to end the battle with the victory, but to his utter amazement Thor threw his hammer aside at the last second and instead grabbed Loki’s weapon, cunningly turning it in on Loki and running him cleanly through with his own weapon in exactly the same spot Loki was previously aiming for on Thor.

It was over in a fraction of a second, and Loki felt his eyes widen as the pain of the spear spread through his abdomen, staring at Thor as the taller man panted and sweated against Loki, holding him against him with a victorious gleam in his eyes. “Ha!” he cried victoriously, letting Loki fall to the dirt, raising his fists above his head in triumph. Loki choked on his blood and wrapped his hands around the shaft of his weapon, meaning to pull it out so he could heal; not particularly minding the loss since it would better endear him to his object of current interest.

A shadow appeared over him and he looked up to see Thor hovering over him, stooping to either rub it in his face he had lost or aid him, he couldn’t tell which. Thor pressed a large hand to Loki’s chest and quickly jerked the staff from Loki’s body, making him groan and arch into Thor’s hand as he came off the ground with the weapon. Thor drew it from Loki’s body threw it to the side as Loki quickly recovered and rolled to his side, coughing up the last bit of blood residing where it shouldn’t be in him. Thor grabbed Loki’s shoulders and hefted him up to a sitting position and sat down opposite of him, grinning in the sunlight.

“Thank you, mighty Thor,” Loki panted, grinning in return. “That was a lovely fight, and you are truly the greatest warrior the worlds will ever have the privilege of knowing.” Thor threw back his head and laughed into the sky, his laughter booming through the courtyard like a thousand peals of thunder ringing throughout the land. “Loki, you are grand,” Thor replied, slapping the smaller man on the shoulder and rising to his feet. “Come; let us feast again before the sun sets!” He insisted, pulling Loki to his feet as if he weighed nothing. Loki allowed the contact, amused at being thrown around like a sack of straw and wondering idly if Thor would do the same in the bedchamber.

They started for the great doors to the main chamber just as the dinner bell began to toll again, and as a part of the mass they gathered to the table to sate their hunger from battle. Loki watched with amusement as Thor ate more than he ever assumed possible and rested his head on his arm that was propped on the table, content to watch the great man enjoy himself around fellow fighters. As hours passed the sun finished its business of setting, and slowly all drifted to gain rest for the following day of feasting and more fighting. Loki rose when his companion did and walked along-side Thor once again as they made their way into the living quarters of the gods, leaving behind the mortals who slept on the ground in piles, not an unhappy man in sight.

“I assume now the mighty Thor must get his rest?” Loki questioned, walking close enough to brush arms with the bigger man beside him. Gleefully Loki observed that he only came up to the thunder god’s shoulders, and was only a bit more than a third his size. When they would sleep together Thor would overpower and engulf him, something Loki found deeply arousing. He was so very much looking forward to it. “Yes, Thor needs sleep now,” He replied slowly, ambling along in a contented state. “Does the powerful Thor request anything of me before we part?” Loki asked, casting a flirtatious glance he knew wouldn’t be understood to the other man.

“No, but today was grand,” Thor said, grinning down at Loki. “We must battle more often,” He said, pausing at his chambers to rub at his shoulder. “Have I made the great warrior sore?” Loki purred, not able to resist such an easy way to take advantage of the situation. “Battle wound,” Thor grunted. “Will be fine to-morrow.” “Ah yes,” Loki replied, slinking closer to Thor and running a finger down his chest, his heart jumping at how very close he was to getting what he wanted. “The pride in your battle wounds. Such an admirable trait,” He complemented, getting a crooked grin in response. “But I have such a craft that will make your stiffness go away instantly,” he baited, locking eyes with Thor and willing him to succumb to his suggestion.

“What craft?” Thor questioned innocently, one eyebrow raised, completely not seeing the come-on. “Oh please great Thor,” Loki purred, pushing him against the chamber door and then inside. “Let me show you in repayment of the great battle you gave me today.” Thor looked slightly puzzled but obliged, letting Loki step into the room and close the door behind him. “You have to take all that armor off for me to work my healing magic,” He said gleefully, his eyes flashing with excitement of what was to come. Thor was like putty in his hands, he thought, as the other man obediently stripped his top half completely. So easily molded into what he wanted of him. It was almost no fun.

Almost; but Loki wasn’t about to let go of his coveted prize. Not now, when he was so close to getting filled with that hot mess of thunder god. “Let me show you my magic,” Loki murmured, pitching his voice to a low melodious volume, touching bellies with Thor and reaching around to massage the bigger man’s shoulders. Loki felt his heart stutter as Thor’s heavy breathing washed over his face, and he noted lovingly the blonde curly hairs that covered his well-muscled body with a light fur. He felt Thor’s hands automatically go to his hips, and forced himself to calm, massaging steadily at the knotted muscle in the bigger god’s shoulder.

“Does this please my lord?” Loki questioned in a velvet voice, turning his face up to the taller man’s. “Yes.” Thor grunted in pleasure, obviously content with the massage and still not quite getting where this was all going. “Thor,” Loki whispered, drilling into the other man’s mind with his powerful gaze. Thor opened his eyes to meet with Loki’s, and with a thrill the smaller man saw his electric green eyes reflected in twin pools of clear blue, excited and in a frenzy.

Loki drilled him hard and implanted his suggestion of sex into the easily-molded god’s brain, and rose swiftly onto his toes, kissing the brute full on the lips. He felt Thor’s grip tighten as lust finally took hold in his brain and dug his nails softly into Thor’s back, making the man’s lips part enough for Loki to get his tongue inside. They began panting heavily and Loki felt Thor press up against him, which instantly aroused him more.

He was done fighting to keep himself under control, finally. Tonight, they would have all the dirty fun they could stand, and then Loki would be satisfied and move on to another game. Loki kissed Thor deeper, pleased when the other’s instincts turned on and he took the more dominant role, claiming Loki’s mouth with an aggressive growl. Loki groaned into the other man’s mouth and thrusted against him, intending to speed things up to where he wanted them. But once again, Loki found himself surprised as yet another obstacle presented itself to him.

Thor’s door rattled and opened, and Loki jerked away from the hot and bothered god just in time for the handsome Balder to waltz gracefully into the room. “Thor-“ He stopped abruptly, shock painting across his too perfect face while realizing Loki was in the room and Thor was without clothes on his upper body. “I was just healing Thor of a stiff joint,” Loki assured calmly, instantly collected. Unfortunately, Thor was not. Loki could very clearly hear the heavy panting of the other god as Balder stood in silence of him, suspicious with good reason, not that Loki cared. He never really liked Balder to begin with; there was such a thing as too good to be true, after all.

“Is he okay?” Thor’s pompous brother questioned, casting his inquiring gaze to Thor for an answer. “I’d assume so,” Loki said, sliding easily to the door. “I’ll leave you two alone.” Quickly he left the room, almost completely shutting the door, but not quite. Here, was his desired challenge. Now Balder was undeniably suspicious and would quite probably go to Odin, prudish nitwit that he was, who would then find out what Loki had been up to if he didn’t know already.

And then Freya would hear of the rumor through the grapevine, and know that Loki not only slept with her, but also her somewhat adoptive brother as well. Maybe he would spread the rumor around that he slept with Freya too after the news about Thor got out. Oh, everyone was going to be so mad! Loki grinned. He figured Balder probably wouldn’t bother his father tonight, so that left a very limited window of opportunity for Loki to take advantage of. But another plan was already in his head, and swiftly he skipped to his own chambers, shutting the door behind him and patently biding his time until he felt like enacting phase two.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki gets what he wants finally. But will there be a surprise that even the god of mischief himself doesn't see coming? Find out in the next chapter!

Loki spun in circles around his room, delighted by the events of the last few hours. He felt free as a bird letting his hair sway around his face as he made himself dizzy by spinning around to a tune he sang in a low voice, amusing himself while the greater part of his brain put the finishing touches on his rough plan for getting into Thor’s bedroom again. He stopped spinning and giggled as his vision still spun in circles, stumbling around as his brain corrected itself and he was no longer dizzy. It was time for his next plan to fall into action.

He opened his door a fraction of a crack and looked out, making sure no one was around. With a breath he closed his eyes pulled magic from the air, shifting his body into a gnat, tiny and noiseless. He flew through the door and made it shut behind him with his mind, placing a locking spell on it that would keep out any god who might happen to try to bother him tonight. As fast as he could he raced down the hall, spinning crazily around in weightless circles with glee. It was one of his favorite things to feel weightless, he didn’t know why. But it filled him with such excitement and happiness he did it as often as possible.

As he got to Thor’s room, he heard exactly what he expected; an upset Balder still persistently questioning an annoyed Thor about what had been happening when he walked into the room. Loki swiftly flew in through the tiny crack he made when he left the door open and landed on the wall, observing the scene. “What was he doing, Thor?” Balder questioned, the tone of his voice indicating he had asked the same question numerous times already. The handsome prude rested a hand on his hip and the other in the air, gesturing as he posed his question, looking aggravated from lack of progress.

Thor grunted wordlessly, not responding. The thunder god was sulking in a stone chair, his arms crossed and glaring at Balder with a sullen expression. Poor Thor apparently didn’t like getting worked up and then interrupted, Loki thought with amusement. “I mean it Thor,” Balder said, exasperated. “You stubborn oaf. Was he trying to get you into bed?” Thor kept his glare, not responding in the slightest. “You are aware that he’s a half-Jötunn, and you aren’t supposed to sleep with giants, aren’t you?” He questioned, annoyed at the unresponsive thunder god. “Thor, you aren’t supposed to sleep with giants,” He repeated, his tone suggesting he was talking to an infant. “Not even half giants.” He paused, thinking. “And sleeping with another man isn’t good either, really” He added as an afterthought.

An angry look flashed darkly over Thor’s face, and finally the blonde god responded, pushing himself out of his chair. “Get out!” He roared angrily at Balder, clearly finished with the conversation. “Thor, listen to me! You can’t entertain his advances! We should tell Father and get that silver-tongued mischief maker kicked out of here. Thor!-“ Balder’s exclamation was cut short by the stronger god picking him up by his tunic and carrying him roughly to his door, jerking it open with one hand while holding the kicking Balder at the neck with the other. Thor shoved the handsome god into the hallway and slammed the door shut in his face, breathing heavily with an angry stare at the door.

“Thor doesn’t want to hear it!” He snarled at the door, and Loki was fairly sure that Balder could hear it on the other side. The angry god spun around and kicked the nearest thing to him, which happened to be a stone bookshelf filled with books that had most likely never been read. Everything went flying, including the bookshelf, and Thor let out a furious shout. Loki fancied the entire inhabitants of the realm would soon hear how furious Thor was. The thunderer stomped over to his chair and began to pick it up, clearly meaning to throw it, and Loki decided now was a good time to quiet the angry blonde down before he did something he’d regret later.

With a pop Loki got launched off the wall and morphed back into his regular form, grinning hugely. “Thor, why are you throwing a tantrum?” He questioned, watching Thor turn swiftly with the chair in his hands to the sound of his voice. “Loki!” He exclaimed, instantly surprised, temper tantrum forgotten. “How did you get in?” Loki’s grin got wider. “Magic, my dear warrior,” Loki responded, stepping closer to the blonde. “The good kind of trickery that makes you and me happy,” he added, putting a hand on the chair between them. “Why don’t you put that down?” He suggested, putting slight pressure on it with his hand.

Thor obeyed and turned to place the chair in its rightful place, and Loki threw a lock spell on Thor’s door as a side thought. “Now,” Loki said as Thor turned back to him, a strange look on his face. “Why is the mighty Thor so upset?” But he didn’t get a response, just a surprise as Thor rushed him, picking him up off his feet and slamming him into the wall behind him, their mouths crushed together. Loki’s heart almost exploded out of his chest he was so thrilled, and he wrapped his legs tight around Thor’s naked waist, tangling his fingers in his thick blonde hair, taking in deep breaths of the god’s wonderful musky smell.

He groaned into Thor’s mouth as he felt him thrusting impatiently against his body, already hard and ready to go. “Take off your clothes,” he demanded hoarsely, pushing the big god away and putting his feet on the floor, throwing off his own tunic. Thor ignored him and grabbed his forearm instead, jerking the smaller god back onto his chest to hungrily kiss and suck down his neck. “Good gods Thor,” Loki panted, pulling at the blonde’s hair playfully. “You’re an animal,” With a growl Thor launched Loki at his great bed, which he flew into with a breathless laugh, growling playfully as Thor made his way after him.

“I’m yours Thor, come and take me,” He said in a low voice, stabbing the thought deep into the blonde’s head as the great man pushed on top of him, sent into a further craze by the implanted suggestion. Thor roughly jerked Loki’s pants away, leaving dark hickies on his chest and neck, and Loki fell back and let Thor do what he wanted as he arched his body up against the warmer man’s above him. “Get inside me,” Loki demanded impatiently, tired of just kisses and ready to be filled like he had fantasized about for so long. Thor pulled off him and ripped the rest of his own clothes off, coming back against Loki and positioning himself to launch inside the smaller god.

Loki shuddered and moaned as Thor pushed inside him, rocking the stone frame of the bed they were tangled up on as he began thrusting fervently into him. “Gods Thor fuck me harder,” Loki panted, pressing all of himself up against the man as Thor obliged and engulfed him in hair and sweat and hot flesh, working his body fluidly against the demanding god. Loki wrapped his legs tight around Thor’s waist and grabbed the bed beside his head, arching the small of his back into the air while and grinding his hips against Thor to the same rhythm the blonde god set. Thor moaned in pleasure and grabbed Loki’s hip, crushing him even closer against his body, thrusting violently into the god.

Loki panted breathy groans as he tightened himself around Thor inside him, getting a shudder from the god above him in return. Thor’s belly stroked the underside of Loki’s shaft with each thrust, making the act twice as pleasurable. The fire built within Loki’s stomach quickly, and he bit Thor’s shoulder viciously, clawing down the god’s broad back to try to hold out. With a groan of pleasure Loki came between his and Thor’s stomachs, jerking spastically against the god as the powerful orgasm washed over him, his legs going numb. Soon he felt Thor shudder and let loose into him as well, the blonde going over with a groan.

They slowed and finally stopped moving altogether, Thor lying motionless on Loki, both trying to catch their breath as their heart rates slowed. Loki relaxed happily, satisfied, enjoying the feeling of Thor still inside him. Idly he wondered if his legs would hold him up later. Thor pushed off of Loki slowly, his arm muscles rippling under his skin. Without thinking Loki reached up and ran his fingers down the lean arms, savoring the feeling of hard muscles beneath his touch. “You’re grand, Thor,” Loki said softly, looking up into the god’s blue eyes.

Thor didn’t respond, pushing himself into a sitting position and looking around like he wasn’t sure what just happened. Loki understood instantly and rolled off the bed, adjusting to his slightly unstable legs and quickly getting dressed. “Confused?” Loki asked, turning back to the still naked god on the bed, who looked to him with a lost expression. “What..?” Thor asked, trailing off as he looked down at himself. Loki untangled his hair with his fingers, grinning at Thor. He just couldn’t help it; the situation was too funny. “We had sex. It was fun. Now I’m going to leave.” He paused, watching as Thor processed the words, his mind slowly trudging through the fog Loki had pressed on it with his suggestions.

“It’s confusing for you, I know,” Loki said, sitting on the edge of the bed. “You’re so pliable, that’s the problem,” he said lightly, leaning on one arm as he fished in his pocket with the other. “That’s why I’m giving you a little present.” He quickly pulled out a small vial, opening it and throwing the dust in Thor’s face, making Thor gasp and flinch. “It’s a special combination of roots that I ground up just for you,” Loki said over the god’s surprised coughing. “It enhances memory, recollection, comprehension, all that.” Thor looked up at Loki, a new light shining in his eyes.

“You’ll be much smarter now, practically a new man, and nothing will seem so confusing again. Especially the fact that you slept with little old me,” Loki finished with a coy smile, standing from the bed and bowing his head slightly to the thunderer, who was open-mouthed gaping at him. “Now, I’ll be leaving. Goodbye my mighty warrior.” Swiftly Loki turned, gliding to the door and slipping out just as he heard Thor get out of the bed behind him. He grinned as Thor uttered his name and disappeared around the corner as swiftly as wind, gliding to his room to gather his things.

Loki’s freedom didn't last long. Like hounds from Niflheim the gods descended onto Loki’s room, pounding on the locked door. “LOKI!” He heard Odin bellow at him, and he grinned, pausing momentarily to wince as he got up to leave for good. Thor was a rough beast, that was certain. Not that he minded terribly. “Coming, coming!” He shouted back, grinning so hard he thought his jaw would break as they pounded against the spell he had cast to seal the door. “Oh wait,” he yelled at them. “I already did that!” He busted into hysterics at his joke and went to throw open his window, tears in his eyes. “Ah, I slay myself with wit!” He tossed behind him, stepping onto the stone ledge. “LOKI!” Loki paused, hearing Thor’s voice bellow his name. “Yes lover, I’ll miss you too!” He called with a grin. “And the lovely Freya as well!” He added on a whim. “Did you all know she has a trio of freckles on her left inner thigh? They’re quite adorable, I must admit!” The noise quieted on the other side of the door at that comment, and with a deep laugh Loki launched himself into the air, turning into a great crow and gliding swiftly away from the palace.


End file.
